


Heaters and Tea

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda gets tea, Oz gets even (and an elbow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaters and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless fluff. Shoutouts to all my previous readers, it's a wonderful inspiration to know that people like reading these, so I'll keep them coming.

Oz groaned as he woke up, removing Glyn's hair from his face and feeling around for his glasses on the bedside table. As he slipped them on, he noticed it was very cold outside of the bedclothes. Far too cold. He glanced at the small school-issued heater in the corner of the room, it normally did an excellent job despite its size, but the filaments appeared broken.

Now of course, Oz was faced with a choice, reverse the heater through its personal timeline to a point where the filaments were not broken, or stay in bed with his nice warm Glynda and try to justify his not fixing the heater by saying “paradoxes”.

There were benefits to both of course, not fixing the heater meant they could stay in bed until she made him fix it later in the day, fixing it meant she wouldn't string him up by his ankles to make him fix it. Naturally, Oz picked the one involving Glynda and their bed.

About five minutes later, Glynda woke up to no cup of tea, no heat, and Oz clinging to her.  
“Oz, fix the heater” she groaned at him.  
“It's broken Glyn…” he protested.  
“And this is the third day in a row you've pulled this stunt" she growled at him. “Fix the heater, I'm cold”.

Sighing, Oz waved his hand at the heater, an unessecary gesture, true, but it helped to convince Glynda he was actually doing what she asked.

The coils sprung to life, glowing orange as the heat started to diffuse through the dorm room.  
“How were you cold anyway?” He asked her “you're the most wonderful heater in the world, and a very shapely heater at that”. She blushed lightly, and turned around in his embrace to face him while they waited for the room to warm up some more.

“Oz..” She started.  
“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

In one swift movement she tore his half of the covers away and wrapped herself up in them. Oz gasped in shock at the sudden cold while Glynda looked at him smugly from her roll of blankets.  
“Make me tea” she finished sweetly. Oz grouched, but walked to the kettle regardless, he prepared two mugs, then passed one to her, in return for the lovely gift of tea, she allowed him back into bed. And immediately regretted it.

“You're like ice!” She hissed at him as he wrapped an arm around her midriff.  
“It's your fault” he responded congenially. Sipping at his tea and pulling her back into the rest of his body. Glynda hissed again as her back made contact with his torso and his legs wrapped around hers.

“What are you, part snake?” Oz quipped, enjoying his payback slightly. She elbowed him in the ribs, perhaps harder than strictly nessecary, but it had the desired effect.

Glynda finished the last of her tea and set the mug on the bedside table, then burrowed back down into Oz's arms as they both tried to warm up.


End file.
